Talk:Greater restoration
Undead Since its like a Super-Heal spell does it also damage undead? TormentedOne 09:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) * No. If they were damaged, there would be a mention of that in the note about undead not being restored to full hit points. I believe the thinking is that since this spell always removes harmful effects (if any), it cannot be considered an attack spell. --The Krit 01:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Bigby's OK, I suppose I could test this out myself, but the note about Bigby's spells strikes me as inaccurate/incomplete. As I recall, the immobility of Bigby's clenched fist is what is used to determine if the damage continues to be inflicted. If you cannot remove the immobility, then the damage still occurs, right? So that part of the note should not be "with the exception of Bigby's crushing hand's immobility" but should be "with the exception of Bigby's crushing hand if it was cast on someone immune to paralysis or mind-affecting spells". And that exception should be extended to the grasping hand. Furthermore, how does greater restoration end up removing Bigby's clenched fist? That spell is a visual effect plus damage inflicted as long as the visual effect is in place, and greater restoration does not remove (unlinked) visual effects. I suppose the stun effect would be removed, but since that potentially gets reapplied each round, it seems hardly worth considering. With exceptions for over half (3/5) of the Bigby's spells, is a note really warranted? Or am I missing something Big here? --The Krit 22:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) * I have confirmed that greater restoration does not "eliminate the effects" of Bigby's clenched fist. I consider that such a glaring omission from the current note that I am not motivated to test the other cases where I suspect the note is inaccurate. Since it looks like no one else is interested enough to test these either, I will just assume that "eliminate the effects of all of Bigby's spells with the exception of Bigby's crushing hand's immobility" is generally wrong and remove that note. --The Krit 22:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :* I have relooked at Bigby spells for another reason (showing clarity does not remove the normal paralysis inflicted). The effects that greater restoration does not remove are the visual effect for Bigby's clenched fist (used to determine the continuation of the hand damage and stun) and cutscene immobility which is only used for Bigby's grasping hand and Bigby's crushing hand when applying paralysis would be blocked by immunity. For the crushing hand the immobility used (paralysis or cutscene) is what determines the longevity of the hand damage. WhiZard 06:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Dispelling Slow So, does the spell remove Slowed effects or not? The 1st bullet point says "plus... and slowed", but the strikethrough in the Description doesn't cancel "the effects of reduced movement speed". So, which is correct? 16:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) * Fixed the link. --The Krit (talk) 00:55, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Necromancy school note? It might worth a note, that the school of this spell is necromancy instead of conjuration like the other two spells of this kind (probably a bug?). While it does nothing with the spell focus line of feats - it does not allow a save - but it is a useful info for evoker, abjurer and transmuter wizards since this is the only restoration spell they cast cast from scrolls. Hunearo (talk) 18:48, March 12, 2019 (UTC)